It's Hard
by Biddett da Pigeon Stalker
Summary: The Blitz Team have FINALLY arrived in the S Class! After seeing a battle with Naomi and a strange zoid Doc is tempted to get this strange zoid on his team. But the pilot is in a team on her own! How did she get this way?
1. Doc Finds A Rare Zoid

*blink* well, I just felt like writing this nu fic. My first zoids!!:P yeh, I've bin wanting to do this one for ages, although no1s gunna review..meh!! the title stands for two things: 1, I cant mention, big spoiler, lol and 2-writing dis is gunna b hard cuz its bin so long since I last saw zoids, although there doing reruns there still not very far in it (ack, I forgot who vega and the beserk fury is!i probly still don't, [damn im hopeless with names!] so..bear wif me!!) well den, id better shut my face before I start to ramble..yeh, I have a habit of th-- . ok! Just enjoy!!  
  
:=It's Hard…..= Chapter 1!:  
  
The young woman sat gloomily at her desk. Ever since her friends had abandoned her she had been doing horrendously….she would be slipping back to A Class if she didn't pick up her game or hire somebody. But she figured it would be easier if somebody hired her. Well, who wouldn't want her?? An S Class pilot, and she didn't ask much financially-wise, she already worked part time as a Zoid repairer, and she was pretty good at it. The only thing she asked for was somebody worthy. Somebody who she wouldn't have to do all the work….she had already had heaps of people reply from her advertisement…but they were mostly C Classes….and well, they weren't too good. Not to offend them or nothing, she'd just be doing everything.  
  
She would have to go visit her mother soon. Her father died a few years back, and she was getting lonely. The brunette rose from her desk and was about to leave when suddenly something flashed on her computer.  
  
'Huh…..?' She thought. Somebody had left an email about the offer!  
  
She sat down, opened it, and poured over the details.   
  
'The Fluegal team….A Class….contact Naomi….' She thought as she looked over the email. This team didn't sound too bad. Well, she was going to go to A Class eventually, she might as well do it now…. She clicked on 'Reply' and quickly typed in:  
  
I request a battle. I have to make sure that you're worthy. By the sounds you're a lot better than the other people, they've been C Class warriors…oh yeah and don't worry too much, if your Zoid gets totalled in the battle I'll repair it for free….~.^ Well, tell me conditions, I don't care too much about them, I'm getting kind of desperate.  
  
Cya there then?  
  
~Aeries  
  
Aeries sent it, and dashed off to her Zoid so she can visit her mother.  
  
=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=  
  
Naomi sat patiently in her Gunsniper, with Leon in his Blade Liger not to far off.   
  
"This should be interesting." Leon told Naomi.  
  
"Yeah, she was shown with a Liger and all….and she's in S Class! I'll be able to kick Lena's butt now!"  
  
With a burst of light, the judge capsule arrived. It said its usual stuff (You know, "The Frugal Team vs. The Dark Aurora Team" A/N: soz, I just cant be bothered to put it up)  
  
"Ready?" It finally announced. "FIGHT!"  
  
Both Naomi and Leon readied themselves for attack. The Blade Liger looked around cautiously for Aeries. Naomi sought cover under some cliffs and went into sniping mode.  
  
"Now….where'd you go?" She said quietly to herself.  
  
The Gunsniper was suddenly put under fire!! "AHH! Where the hell ARE you?!" Naomi was getting frustrated now.  
  
A Zoid swooped past. It looked similar to a Raynos, but the only thing they had in common would be they had wings, and a similar looking head. This Zoid….it actually had legs, like it could convert from land to air. It had two cannons on its shoulders, a small arsenal of missiles under its wings and a massive blade on the head (it reminded her of Bit's Schneider's Buster Blade….)  
  
"Woah….what's THAT?" Leon was shocked. She had a Liger in the picture of herself in the ad! But she has this Raynos-thing….what was it anyway?  
  
Aeries only smiled. It was the same remark for every new person. "'WHAT THE HELL?'" Or something similar is what they always say….  
  
#####(meanwhile, at the hover cargo of the Blitz Team)#####  
  
Doc was having a cup of coffee, and Bit and the others were flicking through channels on the TV. They stopped when they came to a live coverage of the battle with Naomi and Aeries.  
  
Aeries' Zoid came into view, and then the Blitz Team was sent into shock.  
  
"What's THAT?!" Bit almost yelled, leaning forward. Doc spat out his coffee. "I have to get me one of THOSE!!"  
  
#####(back at the battle)#####  
  
Naomi was already out of commission….the Raynos-thing had caught her off guard.  
  
The Blade Liger was running just below Aeries' Zoid, and it leapt off the ground, managed to find a ledge and jumped off it and sliced through one of the Zoid's wings….  
  
"Hah! Now you can't do nothing!" Leon called.  
  
The Zoid came down…..and then put its feet out, and landed with complete accuracy.   
  
"Huh?!"   
  
"Hmph….enough playing around. I need to get serious." Aeries said calmly.  
  
She aimed her blade, and readied it. The Raynos-thing took one step back, and bounded forward.   
  
Leon managed to miss the first one, but at the last second Aeries turned her head around and sliced the Blade Liger.  
  
"What?! No!" Leon yelled as the Blade Liger fell.  
  
Aeries just remained there. " You guys aren't bad. The best I've seen so far. But still….I needed someone worthy." She said in the calmest voice.  
  
#####(Blitz Team Hover cargo, half and hour later)#####  
  
"BIT CLOUD!! GET BACK HERE!!" Lena's voice rang through the 'cargo.  
  
Bit laughed almost manically. "YOU GOTTA CATCH ME FIRST! HAHAH!" Bit raced Lena, with her not far behind.  
  
"Will you two QUIET DOWN in there for a minute!!! I'm sending an application to the Zoid pilot!" Doc yelled.  
  
The two almost halted immediately. "What?" Bit asked. "Why do we need a new person? I mean, don't I just kick ass as it is?"  
  
"Uhh…Bit, that's a LITTLE obvious, don't you think?" Lena said.  
  
"Why, that Zoid looks rare….and I MUST HAVE IT! No matter what!!" Doc rubbed his hands together, and gave a look like an evil scientist.  
  
=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=  
  
Once again Aeries sat gloomily at her desk. What a waste of time. Sure, they were good. But she needed somebody better. She had better just go with them. It's not as if there really is someone out there who is good to her standards and wants her…..  
  
Suddenly the TV phone rang.  
  
She rolled on her chair over to it and answered.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Oh, Hi I'm Dr. Toros…..I was wondering about your Ad…." Doc said on the other end.  
  
Aeries sighed within her. 'Another one. Oh god….' She thought.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hey, deres the first chapter! I hoped you liked it… well R&R for all u peeps out there! I wanna no wacha think, and if I have ne names wrong! .  
  
*~Biddett da Pigeon Stalker~* 


	2. The Blitz Team vs The Dark Aurora Team

hiyz out there! Next chappy comin up! oh yeh...big thank you to Warp da Warp Liger (i fixed it up FINALLY!:P)!! ^.^  
  
:=It's Hard…..= Chapter 2!:  
  
Bit was overlooking the TV screen of the video phone....but he wasn't seeing much. The pilot had their lights off, with whatever light came in their covered. The only thing that shone through the darkness was a computer screen. You could just barely make out the pilot's silhouette....  
  
"Geez it's a bit dark, doncha think?" He mumured to Leena.  
  
But Aeries overheard him. "Huh? Oh sorry....I'll put the lights on for you!" She said, as she rolled off from the screen. A couple of seconds later you could see that she was sitting in a small office. Aeries wheeled back into the screen.  
  
She smiled. "That better?"  
  
Doc now noticed Bit and Leena a meter behind him, craning their necks to catch a glimpse of this woman. "Shoo! Can't you see I'm busy?" He growled, waving his hand to signal for their leave.  
  
Aeries giggled. "Nah. They're okay. They're not bothering me." She said watching them slowly walk away trying to look as if they were leaving when they were clearly watching the screen.  
  
Hearing this, Bit and Leena came back over and watched.  
  
"What is it exactly?" Bit asked curiously.  
  
"What?" Was Aeries' reply.  
  
"Your zoid!" He said as if it was an obvious fact.   
  
"Oh....right! It's a Dragonair, but it's only a prototype. After my last zoid was totalled they thought it might be good for me to have it so they can see it out on the field. The actual Dragonair isn't going to be in the shops for a couple of years yet."  
  
Hearing this, Doc only looked more like a mad scientist. 'I MUST get her...I MUST get that zoid!!' He thought.  
  
'So they finally aired one of my battles....heh. Took them long enough.'Aeries thought to herself.  
  
'Wow! So I'm not going to be the only woman on this team!And I'll be able to kick Naomi even better!!' Leena thought.  
  
'....I need a doughnut.' Was the only thing Bit thought.  
  
"So can you tell me a little about your team?" Aeries asked.   
  
"Oh, yes....we're in the S Class..."  
  
To Aeries this was all she needed to know. Well, that and if they were nice!  
  
=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=  
  
"This is soo gonna be good!" Bit said, excitied. The Blitz team was assembled outside the Hover Cargo waiting for their match to begin.  
  
The judge soon arrived, and he announced all the normal stuff, then finally "The Blitz Team vs. The Dark Aurora Team. Ready? FIGHT!"  
  
Brad tensed up his Shadow Fox and glanced around.  
  
"Don't go all tense on us, you remember last time...she'll strike at the last--LEENA!" Bit was halfway through saying when a sudden blur of dark blue shot through and Leena had been sliced.  
  
"Hey! You got something against Gunsnipers?!" Leena yelled angrily.  
  
For now, you could clearly see the Dragonair hovering above the ground, and it put it's blade back in place.   
  
"Man...Leena's already got a Command System Freeze. You guys better watch out!" Jamie warned from his Raynos high in the sky.  
  
Brad bravely took the first shots at the Dragonair and they landed on target. When the dust cleared it looked as if she'd taken a bit of a beating.  
  
Bit in his Jagar fired a few more. It looked like it hit....but when it was clear, Aeries was nowhere in sight!  
  
"Where the.....where'd she go?" Brad began to search with the Shadow Fox.  
  
"Smart little..." Bit followed.  
  
Jamie had been sure he had got a lock on something in the air. But then again he thought it might of just been one of his fellow team members.  
  
"Ahh!" Jamie yelled. He'd been hit from above!   
  
He rocketed upwards and saw the Dragonair. He locked on and started firing. She was good. A few did land, but overall, she had dodged quite a few.   
  
Aeries answered with four rockets and soon it turned into an aerial shoot-fest!  
  
Aeries stopped firing and Jamie watched as she flew above him again. "I'm not gonna fall for the same thing twice!" He almost yelled.  
  
But it wasn't the same thing.  
  
The Dragonair's booster suddenly grinded to a halt. It plummeted. With the Raynos underneath!  
  
Jamie tried to pull up or get out of there, but the feet of the Dragonair kept him there.  
  
A sudden cloud of dust was kicked up the moment he slammed into the groud, almost crushed.  
  
Aeries lept off, and fired one last shot to make sure that there was a Command System Freeze.  
  
"Damn! Jamie, you okay?" Bit yelled.  
  
"Yeah..I'm fine. Not too sure 'bout the Raynos though." He replied a bit disappointedly.  
  
The Liger roared and took off after Aeries. The Dragonair lept out of the way of Bit's shots. Then he started to turn the Liger around.  
  
"Brad, keep her busy! I think we need the Schnieder for this one!" He called.  
  
"Okay..." The Shadow Fox started firing.  
  
#########  
  
A few minutes later the Schnieder came bounding out. Aeries sat patiently waiting for him.  
  
"Huh? Brad?" The Liger looked around frantically.  
  
"Over here..." He replied sadly. The Liger spotted Brad and the Shadow Fox looking completely bashed up.  
  
"It's up to you now, Bit!" Leena called from her Gunsniper. "Aeries made quick work of Brad...I don't really think you have a chance, but oh well!"  
  
Bit didn't like the sound of that.  
  
"Fine!" He charged off to the Dragonair.   
  
A heated battle began. Bit was constantly trying to slice off something on the Dragonair's back. But he kept missing. Bit came straight for Aeries.  
  
The Dragonair opened it's mouth and Bit was scared for a second---what if it was a Charged Particle Cannon?  
  
But what came out was far from a Charged Particle Cannon. Bit was met by a sudden stream of fire. It was a flamethrower!!  
  
The Dragonair took to the air and began to chase Bit, the fire just barely tickling the Liger's toes.  
  
Bit thought. He quickly devised a small plan to stop the Dragonair's flamethrower. He just hoped it didn't damage the Liger too much.  
  
He stopped, and the Dragonair was going at too much of a fast pace to react quick enough. It glided right over the Liger, and the fire for a split second damaged the Liger. But not enough to do serious damage.  
  
"Now you're in for it!" He yelled.  
  
Bit readied the Buster Blade. At that moment, Aeries brought her zoid back down to the groud and readied hers. It was a face off of the Buster Blades!  
  
They both charged. They both sliced each other's zoid. They both fell, and the first screen to produce "COMMAND SYSTEM FREEZE" was Aeries'. Closely followed by Bit's.  
  
They siren rang for the end of the match. The Blitz team was in disbelief, but cheering none the less.  
  
"The Winner is...." The Judge began. On the screen on the hover cargo a message displayed over the Dragonair. "REBOOT SYSTEM"  
  
"WHAT?!" Doc yelled.  
  
"The Dark Aurora Team!" The Judge finished.  
  
"Wha--How the---AGHH!!" Bit fumed.  
  
"It had some sort of program that re-corrects the Command System Freeze...." Doc explained. At that moment the Dragonair stood up.  
  
The cockpit opened and Aeries stood up. She clapped. "Well done!" She called. "You're the first to beat my first level defences! But I still need to think it over. I'll be back soon to repair the zoids, as part of the deal..."  
  
"First?!" Brad exclaimed.  
  
"Yeah. I can use the reboot system three times per battle otherwise it causes permenant internal damage!"  
  
She sat back down, closed the cockpit and flew off.  
  
"CRAP!!" Leena yelled.  
  
"What's wrong now?" Bit asked.  
  
"WE HAVE A BATTLE IN TWO DAYS!!TWO DAYS!! WE CAN'T BATTLE LIKE THIS!!!"  
  
"Oh, dammit!" Bit yelled thumping the panel.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I hoped ya liked it!!! R&R...please?! u can flame, just tell me WHY it sucks! yeh...just thort i mite blab down here...so if ur not interested in blabing, dont read! i just got bak from my week of hols away! i still have 'nother week left BUT I HAVE HOMEWORK!!DEATH TO THE HOMEWORK!! meheheh...neway, i went to a zoo, and its so big we only did half of it on wednes then a big storm came up that nite and it had to close!!:(:( 


	3. Breakfast With The Blitz Team

HELLO OUT THERE!! ^.^ Biddett's back, with a new chapter for It's Hard! *hears audience cheer* Eheh...thanks...*^.^*Oh! I'd like ta say thanks to bullwickell and fire-vs-ice-bf ! You guys are too nice! Nobodys ever begged me to do anything (except for my friend who stood on my toes to do more on my short novel thing :P) or said anything that nice! ^.^ Im LOVED!!! lol.  
  
I CANT BELIEVE IVE BEEN FORGETTING THIS! ****I DON'T OWN ZOIDS!**** *sniff* well not yet anyway! ;) lol. SO PLZ DON'T SUE ME!! I DON'T EVEN HAVE $30!! *cowers*  
  
heh...on to the fic!  
  
*~Biddett da Pigeon Stalker~*  
  
:=It's Hard=Chapter 3!:  
  
Bit sat sadly next to the Liger. They would have a battle tomorrow, and he couldn't fight like this! He glanced up at the white zoid.  
  
"Sorry, buddy. Aeries should be arriving soon to fix you up." He said. The Liger replied with a low growl.  
  
Leena suddenly burst into the hangar. "Bit! Get your butt in here NOW!"  
  
Bit slowly rose, and timidly, followed. He hoped this didn't involve Leena's dessert....  
  
The team had assembled around the table (with food of course) and Doc was about to announce some crazy scheme of his again.  
  
'I hope he hasn't sold my freshly-salvaged parts...I'll kill him if he has!' Bit thought as he sat down.  
  
=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=  
  
"So? What do you think?" Doc finally asked.  
  
It didn't look like Brad was impressed.  
  
"Uh..." Leena began.  
  
"Well, um..." Bit said.  
  
BOOM! The ground trembled under the attack.  
  
"What the?!" Jamie yelled.  
  
"That sounded like it came from the hangar!" Brad said, jumping up.  
  
"Liger!" Bit yelled as he ran into the hangar.  
  
Bit heard the Liger's roar as he bolted in. There were three War Sharks, one had the Liger trapped in a net which had been shot from its head, and was slowly dragging the Liger down to the hole it had come up. The other two, stood guard, and now seeing Bit buried themselves underground.   
  
"Heheh...too easy!" The pilot of the first War Shark snickered.  
  
"Why you...! I'll get you!!"Bit yelled. Although he actually couldn't. He was zoidless, and helpless as he watched in horror as the Liger was slowly dragged away from him.  
  
The rest of the Blitz Team finally caught up.  
  
"How low can they get?! The Liger's defenseless!" Leena said angrily.   
  
"Laon..." Doc growled under his breath. "This time you've gone too far..."  
  
The Liger had almost disappeared under the ground now. The Blitz Team stood helplessly, watching on.  
  
Then, off into the twilight, something clicked, and landed with a soft Clunk! Bit swore he saw something move in the shadows...  
  
....  
  
SLASH!  
  
Something had caused one of the patches of ground where one of the War Sharks went underground to have a large slash mark over it.  
  
"Agghh..." One of the War Sharks surfaced, with a hideous scar on its back.   
  
"What?!" The main War Shark pilot said, caught off guard. "How?"   
  
"Me. That's how." A familiar voice replied calmly and smoothly towards the other end of the hangar.  
  
The team turned around and saw what they were least expecting--the Dragonair!  
  
"Heheheh...No matter. The Liger's gonna be mine now anyway!" The first one said cockily.  
  
"You drag that zoid one more inch and I'll crush you like the little bug you are!" Aeries hissed.  
  
He only laughed. He dragged the Liger further away. "Really?! Well I'd like to see you not hurt this Liger then..." That was the furthest he got.  
  
The dark blue Dragonair lept high into the air, swooped and picked up speed and swiftly sliced through both the net and the War Shark.  
  
"..YAAAH! RETREAT!" He yelled, before his zoid sustained any more damage.   
  
All three War Sharks suddenly dived beneath the ground, leaving their prize behind.  
  
"Good riddance..." Aeries said with a smirk on her face.   
  
"Woah...she's good." Leena said under her breath.  
  
The Dragonair looked towards them. "Looks like I got here at the right moment, huh?" Aeries said cheerfully.  
  
"What are you doing here anyway?" Brad asked.  
  
"Oh! Right. I'm here to fix your zoids, duh. You said you had a battle tomorrow and its part of the deal that I'll fix your zoids." The Dragonair moved out of the hangar and into the twilight.  
  
"Just a sec, I left my stuff out here." She said.  
  
The Blitz Team went back into the base to settle down after the attack. Except for Bit, he was worried about the Liger.  
  
#########  
  
The morning was bright and sunny. Aeries had been working far into the night. As Bit came into the hangar with his coffee he wondered if Aeries had been working ALL night.  
  
And the answer was yes. Aeries was on top of the Liger doing some adjustments, and then finally hopped off.  
  
"Morning!" She chirped happily. She looked kinda tired though. Her eyes were a little blood-shot and looked like she didn't sleep at all.  
  
"Yeah, morning. Did you work ALL night?" Bit asked in disbelief.  
  
"Uh-huh. I wouldn't be finished by your match this arvo otherwise." Se replied with a yawn and a stretch.  
  
"Man, you look tired. Before you leave you should at least have breakfast with us!" He offered.  
  
"Okay then. I was going to stay a little longer anyway." Aeries smiled and they both walked out of the hangar.  
  
Nobody was up yet. It was completly empty. Bit handed Aeries a coffee and they sat down together and talked about their zoids for a while while they were waiting for everyone else to wake up.  
  
Brad and Jamie woke up next, and Jamie began making some pancakes (Aeries offered to help but Jamie wouldn't let her because she's the guest), and Leena woke up after smelling the pancakes. Doc was last and he complained that everyone was too noisy and wouldn't let him sleep.  
  
And so all during breakfast Doc kept asking Aeries whether she had accepted his offer but she wouldn't say anything on the subject. Well not until after breakfast anyway.  
  
Once everyone was finished and they just broke into general chatter (including about their battle later that day) Doc finally asked one last time and Aeries finally answered.  
  
Only Doc didn't hear. He asked again three times and then yelled at everyone to be quiet.  
  
"So..? Are you going to be a member of the Blitz Team?" He asked once everyone was silent.  
  
"Well...I've been thinking about it while I was out fixing your zoids and...well....I accept." She replied quietly.  
  
Brad raised an eyebrow, Leena was in shock, Doc looked like he was going to cry in happiness and Bit (who was finishing off the last pancake) choked.  
  
"Of course I can't join straight away. I have to become a free agent first, then I'll join, because I'm still registered as part of the Dark Aurora Team. And then I have to pack but that won't take too long- about a day. Soo..at least give me a week...that's if you want me to move in right away!" Aeries added.  
  
"Of course!!" Doc almost yelled in glee.  
  
Aeries glanced at her watch. "AHH! I have to go! I have some stuff to do!" Aeries lept up from the table and walked briskly out to the hangar to get the Dragonair.  
  
"See you then! I'll get in contact with you soon!" Doc said as he followed along with the rest of the Blitz Team.  
  
As they saw the massive load the Dragonair was carrying Leena had to ask "How the hell does that drag that along? I mean, only a Gustav would be able to carry that load!"  
  
"Well, it has pretty stable legs. It has to if it's going to plummet from like two kilometers up in th air!" Aeries replied as she hopped in.  
  
"Good point..." Leena said to herself.  
  
Aeries waved. "See yas round then!" And the Dragonair took off at a steady pace along the ground.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
....Do you like it? Well? Is it just me or am I not putting enough of Brad in? Oh well.  
  
Is it too short? Too long? Sorry, I'm fussy.:P  
  
Mmmm....so where exactly is that place that ya see all the teams watchin the TV? Is that the ZBC or just some cafe? Can u tell me? I don't know a lot:S  
  
Meh, anyway I'll see you all next chapter, eh? (COZ U BETTER B THERE!!XD just kiddin! Im full of empty threats)  
  
*~Biddett da Pigeon Stalker~* 


	4. The New Member of the Blitz Team

Mmm-hmm! Sorry I haven't updated in ages. I kinda got stuck into 'From The Eyes Of An Organoid' and well....  
  
Oh! By the way...I KNOW Aeries is a mary-sue. I PLANNED that, and I was going to show that she wasn't by about the 5th chapter, but everyone kinda jumped down my throat...o\ /o...So I'll be updating this chapter and the 5th one at once.  
  
And same with the reboot system. It is only supposed to work with small damages. Like for instance, if a zoid's cannon was sliced off the back, I really thought that a zoid would be able function properly without it! I didn't mean it to work when a zoid was sliced in half or something!   
  
So anyway, on with the 4th chapter!  
  
*~Biddett da Pigeon Stalker~*  
  
:=It's Hard=Chapter 4!:  
  
Bit lied down against the Liger's claw. He was enjoying this quiet time, because things were rather hectic back at the base. For today, Aeries was going to move in.  
  
"What do you think of Aeries, eh?" Bit asked his zoid, looking up at it. The Liger growled a reply.  
  
"I suppose you're right. We don't really know Aeries that much yet!" Bit said aloud to himself, and Liger.  
  
"Well, I guess I'm just glad we got outta there!" Bit stretched, and lied back down. He grinned as he remembered that Leena had been trying on everything in her wardrobe, Doc shouting orders hither and thither, and Brad and Jamie were stuck moving all the furniture out of the spare room that Aeries was going to move in as Bit had snuck outside unnoticed to have a break with Liger. Actually, he hadn't gone that far from the base, Bit sat near a cliff overlooking the base.  
  
On the horizon, Bit's eyes suddenly caught something. He sat up and wondered if it was Aeries. Suddenly, the Liger roared, and Bit clamped his hands over his ears.  
  
"Liger!" Bit yelled. "Are you trying to make me deaf or something!"  
  
The Liger purred to itself, as if it was laughing. Whatever had been moving, now stopped still too far to make out what it was. A zoid roar rolled across the plain until it came to Bit's ears. And it was no mistaking, that was the Dragonair.  
  
"Aeries' here!" Bit almost yelled, springing to his feet. "We'd better get back so we can tell the others!"  
  
As Bit arrived, it really looked like nothing had happened- Brad and Jamie were watching TV, Leena was probably still getting changed though...except for Doc, who was huddled in a corner, and sounding like he was bawling his eyes out over something.  
  
Bit walked over to Jamie and asked him what was wrong(he knew asking Doc wouldn't get him anywhere).  
  
"Uh..." He began.  
  
"Me and Jamie were moving a chest of drawers out of the spare room, and Jamie tripped over and..." Brad cut in.  
  
"Well what's so special about a chest of drawers?" Bit asked.  
  
"It had all his zoid models in it, and they pretty much all broke." Jamie replied.  
  
"Oh...that explains it..."  
  
Suddenly Leena came running out, dressed in her normal clothes, humming happily to herself. She plonked herself down on the lounge.  
  
"I thought you were getting changed." Brad noted.  
  
"Meh. I ended up thinking this was the best thing to wear." Leena replied, snatching the remote from Jamie and changing the channel.  
  
"Hey! Aeries is going to be here any minute now! I saw the Dragonair while I was out!" Bit announced.  
  
Doc gave one last sniff, stood up and then said, "Then why didn't you say so?"  
  
***  
  
Aeries drew up next to the base and hesitated. She took a deep breath as the Blitz Team assembled outside. This was it.  
  
Aeries opened up the cockpit and leapt out onto the ground. She hoped she looked okay.  
  
She wasn't really pretty--but she's not ugly either! Just normal. Her dark brown hair was out, curling down to to just below her shoulders, showing off the flecks of light brown at the bottom of her hair.  
  
"Hi!" She greeted cheerfully, but in her hazel eyes, you could plainly tell that she was really nervous. Aeries wore long black pants and a short sleeved t-shirt that was white, and turned grey at the bottom. She also had a metallic-blue dragon bracelet and a silver phoenix pendant that had a fiery red ruby set in the middle of the bird.  
  
"Well, c'mon in!" Doc began to usher Aeries inside. "Oh, Brad, Bit, Jamie, would you mind-"  
  
"We know, bring Aeries' stuff in." Brad finished, guesturing towards the container the Dragonair had been carrying along.  
  
Leena almost dragged Aeries inside-she was ecstatic to have another woman around. She was telling Aeries all the stuff they could do, when Brad came in and asked Aeries where to put all her suitcases.  
  
"Just on the bed, thanks." She replied.  
  
"Oh, and Aeries? Did you notice that you're stuff's all strewn across the floor in there?" Bit informed her as he walked by.  
  
"Yeah. It was a bit rough coming over the mountains."  
  
"You came from over the mountains? I could've gotten the Hover Cargo over there..." Doc jumped in.  
  
"No,no,no! That's okay! It's not as if I had anything valuable in it anyway!" Aeries replied, shaking her head.  
  
Jamie walked by, carrying a steel crate. He looked like he was going to pass out by all the strain of carrying the heavy load.  
  
"Let me help you there!" Aeries took the crate from Jamie, set it on the ground, took out a handle, and wheeled it into her room.  
  
"Why didn't I see that..?" Jamie grumbled to himself.  
  
"Wacha got in there that makes it so heavy anyway?" Bit asked, coming back in.   
  
"Emergency repair kit. I keep all my other stuff back at the storage place." Aeries leant against the couch.  
  
Doc rubbed his hands. "So, why don't we go get the Dragonair into the hangar and then Leena can show you around!" He suggested. He beamed at the mention of the Dragonair.  
  
"Alright then!"  
  
*****  
  
Aeries was setting onto work on the Dragonair. They had just had lunch, and told Aeries about a match they were going to have later that afternoon. Aeries didn't think of having a battle on the very day she moved a very good idea. So she went out to the hangar to do some last-minute work on the Dragonair.  
  
Leena came out and they chatted for a while.  
  
"So what are you doing to it anyway?" She asked after a while.  
  
"I'm changing the ammo on the twin cannons. I was using some different type of ammo- these ones are quick, but do less damage. I prefer these large ones, but they're so slow it's hard to get a shot on target."  
  
"Huh..."  
  
"Also I'm putting some more ammo in the flamethrower...I don't really like using it though, the ammo's seriously expensive. I only use it if I have to."  
  
"Then why'd you use it against Bit the other day?"  
  
"I was finishing off a round. It was almost finished, and if I needed to use it, I don't wanna run out of ammo."  
  
"So you like to be prepared then?"  
  
"I guess. Only when it comes to zoid battles though..." Aeries grinned.  
  
"Oh! My dad asked me to ask you if you'd think it's okay if you took out the Reboot Systems...he thought because we are only new to the S Rank, it might be a bit more helpful if some of the other zoids had it." Leena told her.  
  
"Okay! Taking it out shouldn't be that hard...it's just putting it in. I don't think I'll be able to install all the zoids by our battle..." Aeries sounded a little disappointed.  
  
"Well could you at least install the Liger with one by this afternoon?" A voice asked from the door, making Aeries jump slightly. It was Doc.  
  
"Yeah. Most probably. I just wanna finish up here first." Aeries turned back to the dragon zoid.  
  
Doc left, and Leena soon after decided that she didn't want to get in Aeries' way, so she was left her to the zoids.  
  
Fifteen minutes later, three small silver orbs sat on a table, and cables led this way and that from them.   
  
"Ookay...this one will do for the Liger.." Aeries mumbled to herself, picking up one of them and proceeding over to the white zoid.  
  
"Sorry 'bout this..." She said to it, as she began to take off the Liger's armour. The Liger didn't sound too happy, but it was for the best.  
  
******  
  
Aeries threw herself into the armchair as the Blitz Team, along with their newest member, began to move off to the battleground in the Hover Cargo.  
  
"Oh...I can't waaiit!" Leena almost shrieked, causing the other members to clap their hands over their ears.  
  
"Do you EVER get used to this?" Aeries mumbled to Bit.  
  
"Heheh...unfortunatley not."  
  
Suddenly the video phone rang and Jamie ran over to it.  
  
Harry flashed onto the screen and he lookied mighty happy.  
  
"I've just come to tell you that now I've sucessfully made it to the A Rank! Which means it won't be too long until I'll be able to challenge you! THEN I'LL SHOW YOU, BIT!"  
  
Bit rolled his eyes. "Whatever, Harry." Bit got up, and walked away. He didn't want to bother with Harry at the moment.  
  
Harry only now saw Aeries.  
  
"Oh? Who's this?" Harry noticed.  
  
"That's Aeries. She's our newest member. Only moved in today!" Leena answered.  
  
"Oh, okay then. Aeries...?" Harry wanted to know her last name.  
  
"Aeries Nomeska." Aeries replied simply.  
  
"Nomeska..? I've heard of that from somewhere...Well, anyway. Hi."  
  
"Yeah, hi."  
  
"I suppose you'll have to watch out for me, I'm destined to be--" The screen went black.  
  
Doc removed his hand from the panel and said bluntly, "You DON'T know how annoying he's getting."  
  
Aeries just stared at how they had treated him. They had hung up on him!  
  
Suddenly, Harry's face appeared back on the screen. "DID YOU JUST HANG UP ON ME?!" He sounded not too happy...  
  
"What? No! We got disconnected. Well, anyway Harry, nice talking to you, but we have a battle to fight in!" And with that, Doc hung up again.  
  
"Is he gone yet?" Bit peeked in.  
  
"Yep." Leena replied. "Thank God."  
  
"Who are we fighting anyway?" Aeries asked.  
  
"The Fierce Strike Team." Jamie replied, bringing up three zoids on a screen. Two Blade Ligers and a D-Bison. "They focus mainly on close-range combat, but the D-Bison rounds them out. I suggest that we should take out the D-Bison as quick as possible, and then stay away from the Blade Ligers and so everyone else knows what to do, besides you Aeries. You weren't here to hear it, so you should stay up in the air, to help support the attack. Okay?" He continued.  
  
"Gotcha."  
  
*******  
  
With a rumble a white pod appeared in the middle of the grassy field, which was in the middle of a valley. The judge came out, and began his usual speech.  
  
"Scanning the area. Battle field set up! The Blitz Team vs. The Fierce Strike Team. Battle Mode Number..."  
  
"Are you okay up there?" Leena asked Aeries, watching the Dragonair circle the sky.  
  
"I'll be fine. It's been ages sine I fought with an actual team though." She replied with a forced calmness in her voice.  
  
"Ready? FIGHT!"  
  
The two Blade Ligers sprang towards Bit and Brad immediatly. Brad jumped out the way easily, while Bit (in the Jager) boosted off at the last minute, and came back with a Strike Laser Claw. The Blade Liger dodged, but it just manage to nick it's leg.  
  
Brad dashed off after the D-Bison, while one of the Blade Ligers gave Bit a good run for a while, before he noticed new prey. Leena. She was slow, and couldn't really defend herself.  
  
"HEEEYY! ARE YOU JUST GOING TO LEAVE ME HERE!!" Leena yelled.   
  
Cannon fire could be heard, and then the Blade Ligers had to keep on their feet to miss the shots from Aeries. This kept the Blade Ligers from attacking, but if Aeries wasn't careful, she was going to hit Leena...  
  
One of the Blade Ligers suddenly flew a few meters and landed on its side, clearly now in a Command System Freeze. The Jager quickly turned around and began to run up to perfrom another Strike Laser Claw.  
  
Aeries noticed that Leena should be okay, and turned around to help out with the D-Bison. She was just aiming and then Brad leapt nearby, and releasing the smoke discharger. And so Aeries kept circling, waiting for the smoke to clear.  
  
The Dragonair shuddered. And then violenty rocked! She was being hit! She looked around, statled. The D-Bison had managed to clear the smoke, and left Brad in there, to take out Aeries!  
  
Aeries knew the Dragonair couldn't take much more. One more attack would send her hurtling to the ground...but if she didn't land on her legs, she risked a Command System Freeze...and now since she had taken out the Reboot Systems...!  
  
BOOM! Now, she was in trouble! Quickly, she brought out the legs. But, the edge of the battlefied--a mountain range--would be smashing into her if she didn't act fast! She tried to steer clear, but she was too close now. The only hope she had was if she landed on a ledge of something...  
  
"Aeries! Look, just too your left! A ledge! Try landing there!" Jamie called from within the Hover Cargo.  
  
Aeries spotted it, and tried to steer it. She made contact, and the zoid was still skidding along the ground at a frightingly fast past. She was going to hit the wall!   
  
Aeries closed her eyes, and turned the Dragonair around violently. Hopefully that would slow it down...  
  
She stopped. Cautiously, she opened her eyes. YES! The Dragonair ran to the edge, then stopped as Aeries noticed the long way down...  
  
Aeries hesitated for a moment, then leapt. Clear into the air...she was going to go down the only way possible. Slide!  
  
Leena had shaken off the other Blade Liger, who was now being occupied by Bit and Brad. So she had a free shot to the D-Bison, and vice-versa.  
  
Leena was just about to launch her assault, when a dark blue blur skidded past at a rocketing pace, leaving a wave of dust in its wake. It slowed, and turned around. Once the dust cleared, she immediatly had her finger on the trigger. Only to find the D-Bison lying on the ground, sparking.  
  
"Huh..?" Leena looked over to the Dragonair, to watch it slide its blade back into place. "HEY!" Leena yelled.  
  
"NER! Too sa-LOW!" Aeries taunted.  
  
"Grr..." Leena pushed that one aside. "Next time I'm not going to be so forgiving!"  
  
The siren sounded for the end of the match, as Brad and Bit finished off the last Blade Liger.  
  
#################(At the Cafe...)#############  
  
"Is that Aeries...?" A young woman with light blonde- so light you'd mistake it for white- hair and bright aqua blue eyes said to herself.  
  
"Hey, Toni, Clair and Jessica!" She called, and three other women appeared at the table.  
  
"I think we have our next battle lined up..." She said with a small grin.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well! Whaddya think? Is Aeries still a Mary-Sue? Ahh...well. The next chapter will be different. I hoped ya like it!  
  
R&R PLEASE!  
  
*~Biddett da Pigeon Stalker~* 


	5. Silver Fury

HEY again! Okay, first things first, michael-91, yeah go ahead! Use da Dragonair!(Just as long as you say I made it! 'Cuz I did! ~.^) Oooh! Can I ask if Aeries can make a cameo in your fic then??:P  
  
Well....erk...nothing else to say just yet! Read it, and I hope ya'll like it!  
  
*~Biddett da Pigeon Stalker~*  
  
:=It's Hard=Chapter 5!:  
  
"Hey! You won! Good job!" Doc greeted as the four re-entered the Hover Cargo.  
  
"Yep! Too easy! I thought S Class would be harder!" Bit strolled past and sat down on the lounge.  
  
"Yeah, I mean...they should really be back with Harry! Are they ALL like this, Aeries?" Leena sat down beside him.  
  
"No. Fierce Strike are just pushovers. That's all. You should wait until we face teams like Omega Phoenix. Even when I was back with a proper team, I had trouble with them. And Blazend Fury." She replied sitting down herself.  
  
Brad went and got his coffee and then joined them. "So who was in your old team?" Bit asked as Brad sat down.  
  
"Err...." Aeries started.  
  
"What happened to you anyway? How come you were by yourself?" Leena asked.  
  
"Man, you two are like the police interrogating her. Give her a break." Brad told them, sipping his coffee.   
  
Doc came over again.  
  
"Oh! I almost forgot. We have a new challenge!" He announced.  
  
"Who?" Bit asked, jumping up, almost making Brad spill his coffee.  
  
"Watch it..." He mumbled.  
  
"....What was it again, Jamie?" Doc looked over to Jamie.  
  
Jamie brought up some pictures of people, zoids and names onto the screen. "Team Angel-Wings."  
  
Aeries, who was relaxing peacefully, almost asleep, suddenly jerked her eyes open, peered around and asked, "Who...?"  
  
"Team Angel-Wings. Uhh...four women in it, and they are : Toni Garrot, Clair Lucinder, Jessica Kyuu and Sylvia Mann." Jamie informed her.  
  
"Sylvia..." Aeries muttered to herself under her breath.  
  
"Huh?" Bit looked puzzled at Aeries' dark expression.  
  
"N-nothing..."Aeries looked away.  
  
"Did you know her?" Leena moved over closer to her. Aeries sighed. "Okay. Let me show you something then." She stood up, and moved over to the panel. She pressed a few buttons here and there, and brought up some old info from the databases.  
  
The team, was The Dark Aurora Team. In it, were four zoids. A Stormsworder, a Lightning Saix, a Dark Horn and a Liger. Only this one was black.  
  
"Oh! So THIS is your old team!" Leena exclaimed.  
  
"Yeah." Aeries replied, darkly.  
  
Jamie read them aloud. "Let's see...in it are: Aeries Nomeska, Tia Wentworth, Angie Pristine and...." He paused. "No wonder you acted so wierd." Jamie noted.  
  
"What? What!? WHAAAAAAAAAAT?!" Leena screamed.  
  
"Ugh....Sylvia Mann." Jamie informed.  
  
Leena stared over at Aeries. "She was in your old team? Wow...I suppose you wanna get revenge on her for abandoning you?" She suddenly had an evil glint in her eye. "Because I can help you there!!"  
  
'It's not Sylvia I want revenge on...' Aeries thought.  
  
"Nah. I'll get her myself!" Aeries replied, sounding a bit more cheerful.  
  
Jamie cleared his throat.  
  
"Guys, this one's gonna be difficult." He said. Quickly he brought up the old screen of Team Angel-Wings.  
  
The Blitz Team decided to pay attention and swiveled around to watch him.  
  
"They all have aerial zoids. Three Raynos and a Stormsworder!"  
  
"So? I'll just shoot 'em down! Not too hard, Jamie!" Leena smirked.  
  
"Yeah...they can just reach speeds past the sound barrier! How are you going to hit them if they're going that fast?!" He replied sarcastically.  
  
"Well I'm sure that Stormsworder can't." Bit observed. He looked at the silver zoid on the screen. It had the normal blades on the wings, a heavy-looking gatling gun on the back, small missles seated near the head and powerful-looking boosters underneath the wings.  
  
"You shouldn't underestimate the SF's abilites." Aeries sounded dark again.  
  
"SF?" Doc asked.  
  
"Short for Silver Fury, which is what Sylvia calls her zoid."   
  
"Huh. Well, anyway, I think me and Aeries should stay in the air for this one." Jamie continued. He brought up a small simulator and showed a Raynos, with the Dragonair and Jamie's Raynos just above it.  
  
"If we both work together, we could herd some of them down closer to the ground." On the simulator, the Dragonair and Jamie's Raynos pulled closer to the other Raynos, forcing it to move closer to the ground. Not far from it, was the Gunsniper.  
  
"That should leave a free shot from one of you guys." The Gunsniper fired at the Raynos and the simulator ended.  
  
"Or we could lure them down ourselves." Bit suggested.  
  
"But that gatling gun doesn't look too friendly, and neither does those blades on the Stormsworder." Brad pointed out.  
  
"So it's settled then?" Doc asked.  
  
"Uh-huh!" Leena and Aeries replied cheerfully.  
  
"So when is it?" Brad asked.  
  
"In two days, 12 o'clock sharp. We're going over to a valley in the Red Canyons....Yellow Valley or something..." Doc answered.  
  
Yellow Valley? Aeries' mind reeled at the name. She remembered it clearly. The day the Dark Aurora Team made it to S Class....  
  
*************  
  
Two days later. Aeries knew what was coming. And to think they used to be friends...  
  
"Well I see they called it 'Yellow' Valley for a reason..." Brad noticed on arrival.  
  
Aeries looked out her window. It hadn't changed a single bit since that day... Sand. Bright yellow, gleaming sand stretched for kilometers. And surrounding each horizon,a foreboding and ominous, dusty bronze-almost blood red in parts- wall of rock rose sharply out of the sand. Scattered among the dunes was the occaisonal bone-like ruin jutting out of the yellow grainy ocean of sand.   
  
The sun beat down hard as each of the Blitz Team mobilised. Aeries hung in the air, gliding circles around the area, while they waited for the other team and the judge to arrive.  
  
Suddenly a Black Liger tore out from far underneath her, in close pursuit of a Elephander.  
  
"YOU TAKE THAT BACK!" The pilot of the Black Liger screamed, and leapt upon the Elephander, tearing and ripping into the zoid mercilessly.  
  
A Dark Horn took its chance and shot with deadly aim, while a Stormsworder and a Lightning Saix tore at it with anything they had left.  
  
A horn sounded. A judge announced "The battle is over! The battle is over! The winner is...."  
  
"AERIES!" A yell from Leena snapped her back to reality. The memory faded.  
  
"Huh?...Oh, sorry." Aeries soared back to the Blitz Team. The Angel-Wings team had already began to arrive.  
  
"You okay?" Bit asked.  
  
"Yeah." Aeries sounded a bit shaky.  
  
Aeries glanced up to see a bright object closing in on them. Good. The judge was here. The fight should take her mind off all this...  
  
Aeries stared at the Silver Fury intensly. And the SF's gaze looked straight at her too.  
  
"Long time no see, hey, Aer?" Sylvia smirked.  
  
"Hmph." Was all Aeries had to say.  
  
"Don't worry about her, Aeries! I'll make sure she gets what's coming!" Leena grinned evilly.  
  
"The Blitz Team vs. The Angel-Wings Team!" The judge's voice boomed across the sand.  
  
"I like your new toy. Pretty impressive. But just how good is it in battle?" Sylvia said in a sinister voice.  
  
"Battle field set up! Ready...?"  
  
Aeries looked straight at her. "Good enough." She replied.  
  
"FIGHT!"  
  
Almost straight away the Blitz Team was met by a shower of bullets and missiles. Brad jumped nimbly out of the way, and Jamie flew over the attackers, but Bit, Leena and Aeries were caught in the fire.  
  
Aeries eventually managed to fly high enough to join up with Jamie, and Bit could manage to shake off most of the attack but that left Leena stranded.  
  
"Hey! Try picking on someone else for a change!" Leena growled, launching an attack, which missed completley.  
  
"Damn..." She muttered.  
  
Aeries grinned. The perfect opportunity for an attack. She readied her blade and headed straight for the nearest Raynos.   
  
"Wh-where are you going?!" Jamie called after her. The Angel-Wing Raynos had barely any time to even look at the Dragonair because it was so caught up in putting the Gunsniper in a Command System Freeze. Aeries sliced right through the zoid, but she didn't have any time to celebrate as something slammed into her, knocking her dangerously close to a cliff.  
  
She turned around to see the SF. Both Aeries and Sylvia's gaze met for an instant.  
  
"Next time I'm not going to miss." Sylvia hissed.  
  
Jamie rejoined Aeries and they worked on herding another Raynos closer to the ground. Aeries brought out her blade and followed its every move closely. The pilot was so busy trying to stay away from its two attackers that she didn't notice the Shadow Fox rising up, about to strike it with a Strike Laser Claw.  
  
She looked around, and saw the attack. She had no room to stop. She banked hard to the left, but it was too late. The Shadow Fox came in contact with the Raynos. It began to fall, knowing escape with futile. Brad leapt from it, centimeters from it touching the ground.  
  
A COMMAND SYSTEM FREEZE appeared over Toni's Raynos in the panel of the Stormsworder SF.  
  
"They're smarter than I gave them credit for..." Sylvia smirked. It was now only her and Jessica though. But that should be enough...  
  
Aeries and Jamie worked on Jessica, but she knew what was happening. She kicked in to full speed and brought her Raynos high above them, and their attacker.   
  
Then the Dragonair rocked violently. Aeries looked back, surprised. She didn't catch the attacker.  
  
"In front of you, AER!" Sylvia's voice boomed.  
  
Aeries faced forwards. She gasped. The SF flew over the top, and Aeries felt the Dragonair shudder. She watched as the wings to her zoid fell harmlessly to the ground, and her zoid following closely behind. She had to get her feet out!  
  
She brought out her feet, and found a suitable landing area. She calmed a little. That was close, but she was going to make it.  
  
"Don't think I'm letting you get away this easy, Aer!" The SF doubled over, and at once, the boosters kicked in. She closed in, quicker than anyone would have expected the heavy zoid to move. It broke the sound barrier with ease. Then came the horrifying moment and Aeries felt the Dragonair's legs crunch from underneath her. She watched them fall away, and Sylvia soared high up.  
  
Aeries closed her eyes and waited for impact, for a COMMAND SYSTEM FREEZE to appear over the screen. She knew she had lost.  
  
Jamie, now more doggedly than ever, began to chase down Jessica. He swerved to the right as she swerved to the right, banked to the left as she banked to left, fired a volley of missiles at every chance he had, desperatly trying to get her close to the ground and keep her there.  
  
The Liger leapt out in a Strike Laser Claw, and Jessica's Raynos veered to the side, escaping by mere millimeters.   
  
"HAH! Is that all you...." Jessica started.  
  
"WEASAL UNIT TOTAL ASSAULT!!!!!!!" Leena screamed.  
  
The Raynos was met with a wall of missiles and fell to ground, lifeless.   
  
"Dammit." Jessica slumped to the panel and thumped it hard.  
  
Sylvia chewed her lip. Things weren't looking so good now. Any moment now they would begin to attack her. Just as well she kept hidden far up in the clouds.   
  
She smirked. Watching the Gunsniper crawl along made her think. She pulled the SF into a dive, and brought out her blades.   
  
"Too easy..." She muttered.   
  
Leena looked wildly around. "Where are you hiding, you coward! At least I have the guts to show myself!" She yelled.  
  
"Leena!" Bit yelled.  
  
"Right here!" Sylvia called.  
  
"Huh?" Leena glanced up. At a quickening pace, the SF was shooting down, blades brought forward ready to strike.  
  
"Eep."  
  
And then, she boosted forward and was coming down even faster. The Silver Fury rocketed down, sights set on the slow Gunsniper. Leena made an attempt to run, but it wouldn't do.  
  
Then, the Stormsworder was barely a meter away when a greeny blur flew past, knocking Sylvia flying. Jamie's Raynos!  
  
"My, that was brave, Jamie." Sylvia admitted.  
  
"Jamie? My name's the Wild Eagle!" Jamie called back.  
  
"Oh...dear." Doc muttered.  
  
"O....kay." Sylvia said, puzzled.  
  
Sylvia righted her zoid, and saw the Raynos. It was badly damaged. Twin scars trailed across the front of the zoid from where she had slashed him on the impact.  
  
"Well...whoever you are, you're a sitting duck now!" Sylvia exclaimed, locking on quickly with her missiles and sent a dozen or so in his direction. The Raynos couldn't bear it and fell helplessly.  
  
"That..." Sylvia sneered. "Was PATHETIC!"   
  
And then she turned and fired countless rounds with her gatling gun on Leena.  
  
"Hey!" Bit yelled.  
  
"What about me!" He leapt forward and tried once again for a Strike Laser Claw. It missed.  
  
"Oh, you'll get your turn soon enough." Sylvia replied. She turned and took to the air once more.  
  
She fired upon Leena for a while more with her gatling gun. And then turned on Brad, who quickly hid inside smoke.  
  
"Hmmm...." She stopped firing. And descended with her blades. At the last moment, she flicked on the boosters for a burst of speed. She shot through the dense smoke and hurtled back to the sky.  
  
The SF continued on with its assault on Leena, who fired back with little effect.  
  
"Grrrr...." Leena grumbled.  
  
By now, the smoke had cleared and the Shadow Fox was left lying there, in a Command System Freeze, from a severe slash. Brad was shocked. She had come so quickly....  
  
Leena glanced around. Where was Bit?  
  
"Biiit?? Where'd you go...?" Leena called.  
  
"Awww...look at that. He left you for me. How nice." Sylvia taunted.  
  
"I'm coming!" Bit yelled. He bounded from the Hover Cargo. He had changed from the Jagar into the Schnieder.  
  
"Hmph. Time to finish this." Sylvia announced. The SF shot downwards onto Leena. She readied her blades. She flicked on her boosters.  
  
'NOW!' Bit thought. He ran. He brought his Buster Blade forward. Hopefully this would work...  
  
Bit ran straight for Leena. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING BIT?!" Leena couldn't take her eyes off his blade. Was he going to attack his own teammate??  
  
He jumped. On top of the Gunsniper! "HEY!" Leena yelled. But he jumped almost straight off.  
  
"BUSTER SLASH!" Bit yelled.  
  
Sylvia's eyes opened wide. She hadn't expected THIS....  
  
Bit soared through the air, straight for Sylvia.  
  
The Schnieder landed deftly and placed its blade back, while the Stormsworder SF grounded itself, kicking up dust as it skidded along the sandy desert.  
  
"The battle is over! The battle is over!" The judge announced.  
  
"The winner is..."  
  
"THE BLITZ TEAM!"  
  
"WHOOOOOOOOOOO!!!" Leena cheered.  
  
"Alright! Good one, Liger!" Bit exclaimed. The Liger roared happily. Doc sighed a huge sigh of relief.   
  
Aeries sat still. Her mind echoed that moment over and over again. She had lost....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*big breath* Thank god I've finished! ^.^ Well...? Hmm...sorry for not updating in around FOREVER! :P  
  
Um...I guess that's all!   
  
Cyaz (make sure ya R&R!)  
  
*~Biddett da Pigeon Stalker~* 


End file.
